Catalysis is the process whereby the rate of a chemical reaction is increased due to the participation of a substance called a catalyst.
Many industrial processes involve catalysis. Similarly, most “biologically” significant processes are catalyzed. Research in catalysis is a major field in applied science and involves many areas of chemistry, particularly in organometallic chemistry and materials science. Catalysis is important for many aspects of environmental science, e.g. the catalytic converter in automobiles and the dynamics of the ozone hole. Catalytic reactions are preferred in environmentally friendly green chemistry due to the reduced amount of waste generated, as opposed to stoichiometric reactions in which all reactants are consumed and more byproducts are formed.
In the aeronautics industry, a compound is used for sealing the airplane fuselage. This compound is obtained by means of mixing two products, one of them being a catalyst that must be suitably mixed with the base product. The two substances must be mixed in suitable proportions so that they react with one another before application and so that the obtained compound subsequently hardens once it is applied on the joint or surface.
Said compound is obtained from a kit having two elements, one of which is a container containing the base product or sealant, whereas the other is a plunger which can penetrate the sealant container and which contains a catalyst.
To enable adding and mixing the catalyst inside the sealing container, a specific machine is used which allows introducing the plunger into the container with a linear movement, while at the same time the sealing container is subjected to a rotary movement, completing a cycle of 60 to 75 times so that the mixture is homogenous.
Once the base product and the catalyst are mixed, the plunger containing the catalyst is removed, the mixture remaining inside the container, ready to be applied.
To apply the compound resulting from the mixing performed, a cannula which allows applying the sealant in the form of a bead inside the groove or joint is screwed on the mouth of the container.
To perform the application process, it is necessary to push the rear inner portion of the container using a gun that works with compressed air such that it moves the movable inner portion of the container, making the compound exit through the nozzle.
Therefore, a mixing device or machine tool is used for obtaining the mixture, whereas a different machine is used for application, a condition which complicates and makes the process difficult given the large number of containers used in sealing the aircraft joints.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to develop a device which simplifies and reduces the means necessary for obtaining the mixture and performing the subsequent application of a compound, developing a device such as the one described below the essential features of which are shown in claim 1.
Disclosure of the Invention
The object of the present invention is a mixer and/or applicator device for mixing and/or applying a compound obtained by means of mixing two products, it is a single device which allows both mixing the two products, a base product and a catalyst product, and the device subsequently can also be used for applying the obtained compound, the device also being able to be used only as an applicator device.
The device comprises:                a casing which internally houses a movable push rod and which allows housing a container containing the base product or sealant, the container being fixed to the casing by fixing means,        driving means for driving the movable push rod housed inside the casing, fitting and fixing means for fitting and fixing the driving means,        rotation blocking or release means for blocking or releasing the rotation of the casing.        
In a possible embodiment, the driving means for driving the push rod are a drill or similar rotation means.
The movable push rod comprises:                a termination for anchoring and fixing on the nozzle of the drill,        a threaded rod,        a transmission or blocking part which is internally threaded and on which the threaded rod is screwed,        and the push head integrally fixed on the transmission or blocking part.        
The fitting and fixing means for fitting and fixing the driving means comprise:                fitting and pressing means at the rear portion of the driving means or drill,        guides, which can be telescopic guides, in order to enable regulating the free space between the fitting and pressing means at the rear portion of the drill and the base of the casing, The guides are secured at one end on the fitting and pressing means of the rear portion of the drill and on the other hand on the casing. The ends of the guides will be fixed on the casing such that they allow the rotation of the casing, for which there is arranged on the casing a bearing, and on the latter a flange or similar means on which the ends of the guides are fixed.        
In a possible embodiment, the anchoring and release means for anchoring and releasing the rotation of the casing can be rods or anchorings passing through the guides, being housed in rings or the like fixed in the base of the casing.
When what is first sought is to obtain the sealing compound by means of mixing the two products, the rotation blocking means for blocking the rotation of the casing are released, i.e., the rotation of the casing is allowed, such that upon actuating the drill, the rotation of the casing and the container takes place, pressure is exerted on the plunger manually on the other hand which introduces the catalyst into the container, the rotation of the container and pressing on the plunger causing the uniform mixing of the compound.
When the compound has already been obtained, removing the plunger and arranging a metering cannula or nozzle is sufficient for the application thereof on the joints where the compound is to be applied, further proceeding to block the rotation of the casing for which purpose, as previously mentioned, rods are passed through the guides, being housed at the ends of the guides.
Therefore, when the drill or the like is actuated and in response to the impossibility of rotating the casing, when changing the direction of the rotation of the drill, rotates freely and since it is threaded onto the locking and transmission piece which is housed on the coupling part, the threaded rod moves through the transmission or blocking part causing the push head to move forward pressing on the base to dispense a product from the container.
Therefore, when the device is to be used as a mixer and applicator device, the rotation blocking means for blocking the rotation of the casing can be assembled or released, working as a mixer when the rotation blocking means for blocking the rotation of the casing are not assembled, and working as an applicator when the rotation means are activated or assembled. If the device is only to be required to work as an applicator, the rotation blocking means for blocking the rotation of the casing do not have to be releasable or removable, rather the casing can be blocked permanently.
Therefore, as a result of the aforementioned means, the assembly and interconnection thereof, a device which can be used both for the functions of mixing the products of the compound and/or for applying same is obtained without having to perform any disassembly or adaptation whatsoever in the container or in the means used for mixing, which results in a considerable simplification of the means and times used in both actions.